LEGECY OF THE IRON DRAGON
by alphadragon22
Summary: The speaker telling the tale of a titan of epic adventures. will have m rated content so be warnded ps i am also writting this story with a proofreader and heprefer to be referd as Ema Nekaf.


Gather round young guardians, I have a story to tell you all. It's about a guardian whose story is unparalleled in valor, but his song can not be heard over the songs of his allies who have not only slain Oryx, but have also stopped axis from taking over the cosmadrone. Thou his legend does not have flash like the others, but that does not make him less of a hero. He is the one who fights in the shadows but make it possible for our victories in the light. I will tell you the tale of a titan who believed the best way to save the city was to aid our allies in the shadows, so they would come out victorious in the light. This is the tale of the Iron Dragon.

 **chapter 1**

Our story begins in the wilderness where a lone ghost was searching for the one it would call its guardian. As he was searching he came a cross an old golden age craft that seemed some what safe and noticed it was getting late in the evening so he decided that he was going to rest here for the night. Little did he know that a fallen captain had seen him enter said vessel, for this particular captain despises all forms of the light due to the fact he lost his brother and sisters to the wrenched demons of light. So he and his squad decided to approach the craft to destroy the tiny ghost before he could find his demon. The only reason that he knows that the ghost does not have a guardian is due to the fact it was visibly alone. Normally you could not see the ghost if it has a guardian, but you could clearly see it now wondering the wastes looking for something, or someone.

"now we kill that ghost "before it finds its demon. " says the captain to its squad.

The ghost hears this and yells "fucking shit!" and commits to fly away as fast as he can.

The Fallen fire their splinter rifles, but none of them hit do the fact that ghost is bobbing and weaving through the old rusted cars and planes. Some of the fallen have begun to give chase after the puny ghost. What they weren't expecting was the fact the ghost could not only out maneuver them, and was faster than them. Only problem it was hard to hide from them due to the fact he glows in the dark, and its well past sundown now.

"dam I've got to lose these guys, but how" the ghost asks himself that's when he came up with a plan to get rid of them for he remembered the cliffs with the lose boulders on top he came across earlier this week." I just need to know how I am going to get those heavy boulders to move. Wait a minute that could work ha ha ha ha." all of a sudden he remembered why he was on the fly, so he flew out of the window of the building he was in to make his way to said cliff. On his way there he tried to maintain his speed. Only to insure that the fallen were still a good distance behind him.

"Finally!" said the ghost as he arrived at the desired cliff. Now to put his plan into action, it made him excited just thinking about it. If a ghost could smile he would be side to side right now. "this will be oh so much fun show those dim wits a thing or two."

Back with the captain they had manage to track that infuriating floating dick to this cliff face, only to have lost sight of it. This angered the captain so much that he slapped the vandal next to him. "erg, where the fucking hell is it, find it before it finds its demon."

" Hey ass holes up here!"

The captain looked up to see their quarry up near the top of the cliff " shoot that good for nothing piece of shit down. now!" at that point all the dregs and vandals were firing at the ghost.

As the fallen were firing upon him he felt an extraordinary amount of power from a nearby source. "so that's where you been." The ghost was almost hit while he was distracted "shit that was way too close I really have to be careful, if they hit me it's game over. I need to end this now no more around."

All of a sudden a laser beam hit just under the rocks causing all the large boulders to fall crushing all the fallen in their wake.

"phew that was close that landslide almost took me out, but it was still fun any way ha ha, now I must find that pulse of power I felt it was immense yet so familiar." The ghost faced in the distant sunrise. "I will find you, so hang tight I'm coming for you." The ghost flew of towards the sunrise to find his future companion.

Mean while back at the base of the cliff base there is shaking in the rubble then all of a sudden a single arm sprang from the rubble giving the ghost the birdie " I kill you, you flying trash heap."

"Alright now it's getting late so all of you need to be getting home ill tell you more tomorrow." Said the tired speaker.

"ah but we want to hear more." said one of the children

"I promise there will be more but it will have to wait till tomorrow, now goo home little ones.


End file.
